Navy Soldier!
by Margaretmary.17
Summary: Kendall and Jo are best friends, but Kendall's leaving for the Navy. Everyone has to go through hard times and happy times. Kendall and JO are the main characters, But everyone one else is in it. First fanfic, but its REALLY good. READ AND REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

Kendall's Pov.

We were all sitting in the basement hanging out watching TV and laughing, i was sitting next to Jo my best friend and Camille and Logan, the couple, were next to her. Carlos, James,, and Rob were on the other couch and Katie, Steph, and Alex were on the bean bag.

BTR only lasted for 1 album and some concerts but James and me graduating high school decided to move on while everyone else are seniors. e Except Katie shes a freshman. I looked around the room thinking of how im going to tell all them im leaving for the Military. I ended on Jo, telling her is gonna be the hardest. Jo's my bestest friend, its weird how much we know each other.

JO's Pov.

We were all hanging out watching "The Challenge" when i looked over to Kendall and was looking at me like he had something to say but he just smiled. I can honestly say hes my best friend, better than Camille, but i still love Camille.

NEXT WEEK

Kendall's Pov.

I had just told everyone i was joining the Navy. They were shocked, but said they supported me and gave me hugs. I was just waiting for Jo to come over so I could tell her privately.

"hey guys,"Jo said when she arrived.

"Hey, were going to the beach," i said, "but its 10 o'clock" she said "So' i finished.

We went up on the beach, I laid out a blanket and we sat in silence for a couple minutes.

"I have something to tell you!" i said finally

"Anything," she said and smiled at me.

"Ive made my decision for the future," I looked in her eyes and said,"Im joining the Navy."

Jo knows a lot about the Navy because of her dad, but this is different. she sat completely still for a good minute.

"Like a Ship men?" she asked

"No, the Navy Seals." i said

"But Kendall, the Navy Seals go into combat and on dangerous missions, you could get killed." she said while standing up and looking down at me with tears in her eyes.

"I know that, but that doesn't change anything Jo, I'm going to become a Navy Seal." i said back.

She stared crying and ran away to the house. I picked up the blanket and went after her. I don't understand why she wouldn't support me. I came in threw the garage and saw Camille with tissues walking into Katie's room. She looked at me and said "Kendall let us, just wait till she calms down." i nodded and went up to the porch.

Camille's pov.

Jo ran in crying and shut the door of Katie's room, i guessed it had something to do with Kendall telling her. I knocked on her door with tissues.

"Jo open up!" i said , we waited for a minute then she slowly opened the door and fell back on the bed so katie sat next to her and rubbed her back.

"Jo whats wrong?" Katie asked.

She sobbed some more then started talking.

"Hes gonna leave and change, and never come back." she said, she was shaking so bad.

"Jo you don't' know that!" i said "Jo he may change but in a good way. He will get stronger and be a man."

"Jo look at how hard this is for you. Can you imagine how hard this is for him, he needs his best friend as he goes through this."

She stopped shaking and calmed down, and cleaned up her face.

"Where is he?" she said

'Try the porch." we said.

She nodded and walked away.

Jo's Pov.

I saw him standing by the railing looking at her hands. I sat down on the lounge couch. He turned around and looked at me, so i patted the seat beside me and he came over and sat next to me.

"Kendall... im sorry for snapping at you and running away I..." He looked at me and smiled.

"Its ok, i just didn't expect that reaction." he said

"The reason i reacted like that was because my uncle died on a mission... he was a Navy Seal." a tear dripped out of my eye. Kendall wrapped a arm around my shoulder and pulled me close.

"Im so sorry Jo, I had no idea," he said, "I know, its just a really touchy subject for me, and i don't wont to lose you." he looked into my eyes and said,

"Jo i will never leave you guys, it might get hard at times but, your stuck with me." he said and laughed.

"Good, and i support you eve tho sometimes it will be hard. And ill always think about you." i said

"There wont be a day i don't thing about you... guys," he said kinda sadly

'Can i just ask why?" i said wanting to get an explanation.

"Im not gonna change my mind, but I wanna do great things, I wanna fight beside my country men, I wanna lead and serve other... i wanna be known." he said getting up and walking over to the the railing.

" ok" i said trying to hold back tears and walking over to him to wrap my arms around him tightly never wanting to let go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews, they meant a lot to me! Hope you guys like this chapter! More to come soon!**

Logan's Pov.

Senior year is about to start for most of us, Kendall's joining the Navy Seals which was a big surprise to us all. Things have been really busy this past week we all did fun things and were at the beach a ton. But being the nerd of the group im ready to start school.

Jo's Pov.

Its our last day with Kendall, were all trying to enjoy it before he leaves for training. He goes there for 1 year, hes not sure where training is because is very important other people don't know a lot of information about the Navy Seals. But he comes back for a little, then leaves for combat action training which leads to missions and occasional visits home.

Kendall's Pov.

This week has been great, but im gonna miss these guys like hell, and unfortunately all my time with them ends tomorrow when I leave. Tonight we all went on the board walk and hung out in the basement of our summer house in Malibu. But now im just laying in bed thinking about tomorrow. I decided to go out onto one of the many balconies and look at the beach front ocean. After a few minutes I heard foot steps behind me, I turned around to see Jo walking over to me.

"Hey." She said leaning on the railing next to me.

"Jo I don't know how im gonna live without all this... and you, nut." I said smiling

"Ken, who am I gonna goof-off with, I need my best friend," She said leaning into me, I wrapped my arm around her seeing she was chilly.

"I know, that's the hardest part, Im gonna miss you so much." I said pulling her in front off me.

Jo's Pov.

I just want to stay like this, I don't want anything to change. I don't want to leave Kendall's warm embrace. I should probably say a crying good bye now instead of in front of everyone.

"Can this be our good bye?" Iasked

"Why now?" He asked

"Because I don't want to cry in front of everyone," I said tearing up.

"Yeah I guess, our own personal good bye that we can always remember," he said smiling, " I love you Josephine your the best friend a guy could ask for, but promise me you will stay strong!"

" I promise!" I said.

We separated and went to our beds to finish a good night sleep.

**NEXT MORNING!**

Kendall's Pov.

"Ok guys, ill be back sooner than you think, don't do anything stupid!" I said and we all laughed. " I love you all and will miss you guys!"

And with those words I gave them all hugs and got in the car with my mom, and just like that im gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A lot of info in this chapter, kinda boring. But better stuff coming in the end! **

Jo's Pov.

Its been about 4 months since Kendall left, its been hard I really miss him! Were all doing well, Senior year is going great. Kendall writes us once a month, his training is insane and he says he likes all the guys. But i miss his hugs, his smiles, and him making fun off me.

Kendall's Pov. 6 Months Later

8 months of extreme training and working out have killed me, but im stronger in better shape and have learned a lot. I miss everyone at home tons. They write me each month because that the only contact we can have. I really like all the guys, we all have come really far, i've improved a lot physically, and have worked hard to do it.

We start water training next week, were in Hawaii. The things I have done and the places i have gone are crazy and amazing. And im proud of how far i've come.

**5 months later. **

No ones Pov.

Kendall has leaned a ton through his schooling at the base sights, he has gone from Hawaii to cold Canada to South Dakota, training in many different places and situations. Hes become very smart and tough, and has thickened and muscled up intensely to big strong shoulders and a 8 pack.

Jo has worked hard her senior year and is graduating along with Logan, Camille, Steph, Carlos, and all their friends. She also started working with her fathers company. She sorta like it but has to put a lot of work into it.

Jo's Pov.

School just ended and were all very excited for graduation. Its been 11 months since Kendall left and they have been the longest of my life. I miss him tons and haven't been the same. I started working with me dad's company. But right now im focused on graduation next week. Mrs Knight and Katie are coming with me dad, I just wish Kendall could be there.

Kendall's Pov.

I passed my physical tests and mental test so im officially a Navy Seal! I got my info so im on Seal team 6 with one of my buddies. And im flying home 3 weeks early, im so relived. I just talked to my mom on the phone, shes really excited and happy for me. It honestly feels like an eternity since i've been home. But i get home the day everyone's graduating so im just gonna take a cab to the high school and surprise all my friends. I hope they recognize me i've changed a ton physically, i've even got taller.

Carlos' Pov.

Its graduation day, im so excited to be done school. No way in hell anyone can make me go back im gonna be a stunt man. The only thing that's hard about today is that Kendall's not here. Its hard on all of us. But we all try and push it out, and enjoy ourselves. I look supper dope!

Camille's Pov.

Logan and I are matching for graduation day. He has a red tie on to match my bright red dress. Im so excited to party after.

Jo's Pov.

Graduation is today. Im so relived to be done. Im wearing a very light peach-pink high-low dress, with small heels because were gonna be on the football all dressed and waiting to walk up and take our seats. My dad, Katie , and Mrs. Knight are in the stands with the other family's. Its really hurts not to see Kendall with them.

Kendall's Pov.

Im a little late because I just got in cab headed to the graduation. Its about a 30 minute drive back. Im dressed in my white sleeveless uniform and black tie with a couple pins on it, the usual dress down uniform. I feel like a whole new person.

I just pulled up and decided to get my big bag and just wait at the field fence and listen. I heard all the girls names but missed the boy's. The whole ceremony was just ending so i walked over to call Katie and my mom on the bleachers.

"Katie!" I yelled just loud enough for them to hear.

Katie's Pov.

Im so excited right now! Kendall should be here any minute. I thought I just heard someone yell my name, so I turned to the side and saw a guy in a uniform with a bag on his back. I jumped up and ran towards him. He dropped his bag as I jumped onto him. It felt like hitting a brick wall. I wrapped my legs around him and hung on to Kendall for dear life.

"I missed you baby sister!" he whispered.

"I love you big brother!" I said back.

He let me down and gave my mom a long hug and a handshake to Mr. Taylor.

"Should we go see the graduates?" Mom said. We all nodded and Ken gave me another hug before picking up his bag.


	4. Chapter 4

**Good chapter! Hope you guys like it! REVIEW PLEASE! **

Kendall's Pov.

We walked over to the gates and I dropped my bag by the fence with my mom and Mr. Taylor. Katie and I started walking onto the field. I saw Jo taking pictures with friends and the guys. I looked at Katie and smiled.

Jo's Pov.

I was posing for pictures with friends when I looked over and saw a guy in a uniform with Katie, I didn't recognize the person but as they came closer and I saw that smile, I knew it was Kendall. I took off and ran into his embrace wrapping my arms around his waist and crying into his chest. He's back! I couldn't breath I was hysterically crying. I didn't look like him, it didn't feel like him but some how it was. He let me go and smiled.

"Don't cry!" he said. He gave everyone big hugs.

"Dude what the hell are you doing here!" Carlos said.

"I passed all my tests got my information and was sent home 3 weeks early!" he said

"And what did you do to our scrawny friend!" Logan asked laughing.

Its true he was stronger, thicker and taller.

"Ha... he grew up!" he said seriously

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked pissed off.

"I didn't know till 2 days ago, I traveled the whole time but was still late!"

"Who cares your here now, so lets go back to the house and party!" Camille said.

We walked over to his mom and my dad, Kendall threw a big bag over his shoulder. Katie looked at him weird then squeezed his huge bicep.

"What the hell has happened to you?" she said in shock, "Its like 100% rock!"

He laughed at her and we walked to the car, him being the biggest sat in the front and we blasted music!

"Kendall sing!" Katie demanded.

"I don't know any of these songs, we didn't have time for music." he said.

"That's awful." She said turning it up.

BACK AT THE HOUSE AFTER A BIG PARTY!

Kendall's Pov.

We pulled up to the house it felt weird to be looked a little different because of some work they had done. We walked in and I went to my room to put my bag down. I was looking around at the different stuff I had everywhere.

"Don't worry honey, I changed the sheet's. I cant count the number of time Katie or Jo slept in here." she said smiling.

"Really, I hope I didn't make everything harder for them." I said.

"No, they just missed you and your advice tons!" she said

"I know what they went through, I just didn't have time to dwell on it." I said truthfully.

"You get changed ill get dinner ready!" she said and walked out.

Jo's Pov.

We all changed into comfortable clothes, me in jean shorts and a cute shredded bottom shirt. Kendall came out in kakee shorts with a white v-neck, which showed even more of his muscle. You could call it a skin tight shirt that was stretched by his big arms and shoulders with his chest sticking out. Damn! We all hung around and laughed and talked.

"Ok, im gonna hit the rock, I haven't slept for 2 days!" Kendall said.

"Hit the rock?" Katie questioned.

"Sorry, just something we would say when our beds were really hard. Anyway, see ya in the morning." he smiled and walked away.

NEXT MORNING!

Kendall's Pov.

I woke up around 6 am and decided to go for a run. When I got back I was drenched in sweat, everyone was looking for me too.

'Why didn't you have your phone?" my mom asked.

"Why would I run with a phone!" I said grabbing a water.

"Music, or if something happens we an get in contact with you!" Katie said.

"Sorry!" I said.

"Yo boys are going to play some football today!" Carlos yelled.

"Kendall your coming!" James said, he came by this morning to congratulate us and see Ken.

No ones Pov.

All the guys changed and left. The girls decided to go out to lunch. At the field they made teams and started, they soon learned Kendall was a beast. Towards the end Carlos made a bad through but Kendall, trying to do whatever it takes to win, dove for it. And Rob being a idiot, smashed into Kendall's stomach, which caused him to fall hard on his back. He couldn't get up and was winded for a while.

Kendall's Pov.

I jumped up real high to catch the football, as I came down I was hit by Rob which sent shooting pain and I fell on my back winding myself.

"Shit Kendall, are you okay?" Logan asked.

"Just help me up!" I said trying not to show much pain.

"Okay lightly sit down in the car, where going to the hospital.'' Carlos said.

"No where not, just take me back to the house!" I said.

"Are you crazy?" James asked.

"No, i've had much worse, just take me back so I can lay down." I said, they don't know it but I never got 100% from an accident in training that caused this pain.

Logan's Pov.

I was helping Kendall through the door and he was doing pretty well himself, but then the girls saw him and...

"Oh my god, what happened?" Katie yelled.

"Kendall dove after a bad throw and got hit on the way down and fell on his back, I don't know why its this bad!" I said helping Ken lay down on his bed.

Carlos, Mrs. Knight and Katie were around his bed, while the girls and I got the first aid stuff. We were all shoved into his room surrounding him.

"Kendall your insane." Jo said rolling her eyes.

"So very stupid!" Katie coughed out.

"Alright, can I just have some space!" Kendall said and winced at the last word.

"Yeah, everyone out so I can fix him up." Mrs. Knight said and shooed everyone out.

**Sorry for the bad ending! The next chapter will probably be out later this week! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! **

Jo's Pov.

Poor Kendall, he went to play football with the guys even tho he didn't want to and now hes hurt. Mrs. Knight came out and Katie and me went in.

"Are you okay?" I asked putting my hand on his arm.

"And what hurts?" Katie asked

"Yeah, im fine its just annoying. And its my ribs and side, there just gonna be bruised and sore!" He said.

"I can't believe getting hit like that and falling would cause that much damage." Katie said.

"Yeah!" Kendall said a little too calmly.

Everyone went to their houses, I went with Camille because im staying in her beach house. Mrs. Knight asked me to hangout with Ken tomorrow because her and Katie have to go out for the day.

NEXT MORNING!

I went over to the Knights house when Mrs. Knight left, Kendall was still asleep when I got there, but he woke up 20 minutes later.

"Hey!" I said smiling up at him.

"Hey, whats up?" He said halfheartedly.

"Nothing, how ya feeling?" I asked him.

"Good!" He said sitting down.

"Sure you do, what do you want for breakfast?" I asked him as I walked over to behind the big counter in the big kitchen.

"You don't have to!" He said shaking his head.

Kendall, what do you want?" I said giving him a look.

"Eggs." He said giving in.

"Good, I want them to!" I smiled.

I made them and sat next to him to eat them and bacon!

"So how's the job going?" he asked.

"Its okay, I don't want to do it forever tho. I'd rather work with kids, that's what I really want to do!" I said.

"Jo if there one thing I have learned in the Navy is that you should do what you want because who knows how long you have in this life. So don't try an please everyone else, do what you want!" He said looking me in the eye.

"Your right, I should do what makes me happy now!" I said.

"Exactly!" He said putting a huge piece of fruit in his mouth. I started laughing at him.

"Come on, your mom wanted me to change your bandage!" I said getting up and walking to get the aid stuff.

"Ugh...fine!" he said. I came back and he was taking his shirt off slowly, the muscles on his back were crazy.

"Oh my god, your such a baby!" I said laughing.

"Wait till you see it!" he shot back.

He started unwrapping it but I took it from him, and did it myself. Once I took it off, holy shit, all over his abs were bruises!

"Jesus Kendall!" I said.

"I told you!" He said.

I lightly touched his abs and he flinched a little.

"Sorry, it would have been worse if you didn't have an 8 pack." I said starting to wrap him.

"I know, ugh god!" he said throwing his head back.

"Sorry again!" I said.

"Its fine!" He said

I went behind him and tied his wrap together,I never noticed how broad his shoulder were and now there all muscle!

"I don't even understand how you got like this!"

"It comes with working out twice a day and training all day and eating healthy, the way I was before is sad!" He said laughing!

"I like you earthier way, but I guess this is the mature and strong Kendall were stuck with! And now your gonna tell me what actually happened to make your stomach look like that!" I said giving him the look again.

He went to grab his shirt but I got it first. "Tell me!" I yelled at him.

"Fine!" He said giving in, " One training day we were jumping off a cliff over water. My parachute got stuck on a rock sticking out and I had to cut it, so I fell from 30 feet up and landed on my stomach and side. I thought it was better but I guess not!"

" Oh my god Ken, that's insane you could have gotta really hurt." I said to him

"What else was I gonna do, hang there for forever, it just hasn't fully recovered."

"Because you never have let up on workouts and all that. You have to take care of yourself!" I said handing him his shirt, he had a look like he didn't even care.

"Tell me more about your awesome year away while I moped around at home." I said, putting the emphases on awesome.

"Your wrong! I thought of you everyday wondering what you guys were doing. But I didn't have time to dwell on it a lot. I may have done some awesome things, but most of the time they were 100 times harder to go through with out you!" He said smiling.

"What was your hardest training?" I asked giving him a side hug.

"Ummmm... We had to survive in a forest alone for 3 days with just a knife. That was extremely hard, I thought that if you guys could see that, you would be proud. And some of the physical tests were really hard!" He said sighing at the end, we went to sit on the couch.

For the rest of the day we hung out, talked, laughed and had a good time. I changed his wrap again and we watched TV.

**Hope you guys liked it! I liked this chapter a lot, let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! Not sure when the next chapter will be out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Long chapter hope you guys like it, I do a lot! PLEASE REVIEW! **

For the next week Kendall got better, they went to the beach a ton and everyone had a good time. Kendall now had 3 more days with everyone till he leaves to join his team and start going on missions. He doesn't know how long he will be gone because they don't know what the missions are and how many there will be!

Jo's Pov.

Today we went to the beach with Kendall for the last time. It was about 5 o'clock the boy's were throwing the football and me and Camille went over to take pictures with them. Rob was taking the pictures, it went Camille,Logan, Carlos, Alexa, Kendall, me, James and then Katie. We made funny ones, serious one and cute ones, All the girls got on the guys backs. I was on Kendall's, I was really high up and had my hands on his shoulder. It was a really cute pic. I got some with just Ken, they were funny.

Camille and me were in the water cooling off and a bunch of assholes about our age kept flirting with us so we got out and were walking up to Kendall who was sitting there tanning. Then we heard those guys come up behind us.

"Yo dude, are either of them your girlfriend?" One of them asked Kendall. I was about to say something when Kendall stood up and said.

"I got this. No, now you can leave!" Ken was clearly a lot stronger than these guys and was taller.

The next thing that happened was shocking, one of them squeezed my butt, I screamed and jumped into Kendall. He looked pissed, he pushed me to Camille with one hand and used the other to shove the guy on the ground. Another guy took a swing at Ken but he grabbed the guys fist and pulled his arm behind his back and pushed him into his friends. The life guards sent the other guys off the beach. Kendall turned around and said,

"Are you okay?" he asked us.

"Yeah, can we just leave!" I wanted to go back to the house and cry. I felt dirty and invaded.

"Crap my cover ups at the house!" I said looking for something to cover up my bikini. Kendall picked up his beater and gave it to me.

"Here!" He said and I took it after I thanked him.

Kendall picked up Camille's and my chairs and we grabbed our towels and headed back to Cam's house. Kendall put the chairs in the garage and went to grab his stuff. I walked into my room on the bottom floor, and Camille went upstairs. I just wanted to shower and curl up in bed. I was still wearing Kendall's shirt, and I was running my hand through my hair when I felt a hand on my back,

"Sorry about that Jo and im sorry for pushing you!" I heard Ken say from behind me.

"It's not your fault and its ok don't worry about it!" I said turning to wrap my arms around his neck and give him a long hug, which he returned. I really didn't want to let go but Camille came down and we had to separate.

"Listen just forget about everything, were all going on the boardwalk and hanging out and having a fun night." Camille said as she walked by with Logan.

"Yes, and ill win you a bear." He said poking her nose.

Kendall started laughing and coughed out, "Whipped!" I smacked him in the stomach for being rude, it actually hurt me more than him.

Kendall's Pov.

We did have a fun night, but I had a long day of travel ahead so I went to bed. I woke up around 7 to get ready. When I was leaving there was hugs and a couple tears but nothing but positive energy for me. I looked at Katie and said,

"Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little!" I kissed her head and hugged her.

I turned to Jo, looked into her beautiful brown eyes and wrapped my arms around he neck and pulled her close, it was ten times harder to let go.

"Remember your promise!" I whispered and let go to leave with my mom.

AT THE AIRPORT.

"Alright mom, take care of them and yourself. I hope to see you soon..." I said knowing we both had the same thought in our head of me not coming home.

"I love you son!" She said hugging me. I then walked away, focused on the task at hand.

No ones Pov.

Kendall left to go for more training. He did a few light missions. He was always in pressured situations but would always find away out, he got tougher mentally and smarter. Most of the time he was exhausted, they kept up on their physical training but the mental part was gruesome. He contacted home once every couple months, what he did was very private, he couldn't say where he was what he was doing, he could just say he was ok. The sad part is when he goes home, no one will truly understand what hes gone through because to strangers hes a regular american, not a Navy Seal serving there country.

Jo's Pov.

Im really missing Kendall right now hes been gone for like 3 months we have heard from him twice. Saying good bye the 2nd time was much harder.

"Camille?" I said, we were hanging out one winter day.

"What?" she said taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Why can't I find a nice, funny, caring, and strong boyfriend! Am I not good enough?" I asked and sorta complained.

"First of all, your amazing girl your pretty, sweet, caring, loving, and hot! Second, you've already found one, Kendall!" she finished

"Camille, he's just my best friend! Whens Logan gonna propose, were all 21 so whats stopping him!' I said looking at her questionably

"Im not gonna rush him, we love each other. Were just not sure about school and what time is right!" She said getting up and walking out.

Kendall's been gone for 8 month's now. Logan, Camille, James and most of our friends are in collage. While I started nanying instead of working for my dad. But Kendall is whats mostly whats on my mind, every day I pray hes safe. Hes only written 5 times.

No one Pov.

After 16 months of more training and a few starter missions, Kendall made a visit home for Katie's and Jo's birthday's who's are a day apart. It was bitter sweet because there was tension between Jo and Kendall. He was exhausted the whole time and unhappy because he knew he had to leave soon and that meant leaving the people he loved again and that hurt him even more, his mom really pushed him to come home so he did! He was even more upset with Jo's situation. Jo started dating James friend, Brad, Kendall had met him once before and didn't like him because he was a player. Jo got mad at Kendall because he told her to break it off. Jo said stuff to Kendall about him not having a say because he wasn't ever home and they ended up fighting. Kendall was having a weird feeling inside for Jo. When they fought Jo told Camille she almost had the urge to kiss him. When Kendall left it was a brief good bye they were still mad at each other, little did they know Kendall would't be home for a long time. And Jo has regretted it everyday.

**Listen to Happy Mistakes by Heffron drive! Next chapter will come early next week! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING! This chapter is bloody and stuff like that, but is not extremely detailed. Skip to the end if you don't want to read about painful things and such.**

Kendall's Pov.

I cant believe its been 2 1/2 years in the Navy. And after 6 more months of training and going on little missions I was promoted to leader of my Team, Seal Team 6. And right now im on a big and important rescue mission in lower Russia, we just waded chest high through a river trying to be very quiet so we don't get captured. Were all wearing black wet suits and our faces are covered in dirt and mud to create camo. Were making our way to a big Russian base to blow up the head quarter and rescue our guys who were taken in an attack on Benghazi.

As I went to set the bomb in the middle of the night, trouble came. Being the leader, it was my job to keep these guys alive. The other guys got the prisoners out which was the important part and now there just waiting for us. I took another guy with me, he was just brought up to our team. He was holding the timer as I set the bomb to blow up the head quarters of an important Muslim leader. Then I heard a tick from behind me, it was the detonator. I looked at his face and saw pure fear, his finger had flicked a switch while he was shaking. I took it form him and whispered

"Get the other guys and run find your way back to base, don't wait for me!" he got up and ran! The mission was complete one of the biggest yet, that's all that mattered we succeed, but I knew I wasn't gonna make it.

I threw the detonator and took off but I was too late, I was blown into the sky. I landed a bush and passed out. When I woke up I was in some sort of warehouse chained up. I only had my cargo pants on. My whole body ached, there was pain and blood everywhere on me. The door opened and 4 Russians came in they questioned me about our base and stuff I didn't say anything and just kept solitude, I then received punches and tazing.

For the next weeks it was the same thing questioning I would say nothing the beatings got worse. They punched, kicked and sometimes wiped me the pain was agonizing and was so hard to move after it, the tazing was the hardest. I can't imagine the scares im gonna have after this, if im even alive in a day. And ill never tell anyone of this ever, because no one should have to hear about this or imagine it and it will be extremely hard to relive it. After 2 weeks of this I just can't take it, I was just about to give in and die here. Then I thought of my team, my family, friends and then Jo! I have to fight for them, I have to fight for her. There would be days were they would come in do there job and I would just pass out until next time. It hurt so much, I just wanted someone to hold me and say its ok, but I was always alone.

For a 3 weeks I was given little to eat my beatings were twice a day sometimes. They were terrible, one day they brought a big wip, I swear I didn't have something to fight for or someone (Jo) I would have given up. I haven't written to home for 6 months or even seen them for over a year , since I wasn't aloud contact while I got ready for this mission, and I've been away from base for 3 months. I haven't seen anyone but Russians for a 2 months maybe, I'm hoping my team is coming for me. I can't sleep, nightmares haunt it, im thin and weak. I know if I survive I will never be the same, they've damaged me beyond repair. I still have a lot muscle but I've become thinner. I never stop thinking of Jo, shes the only thought that's getting me through this.

Jo's Pov.

We haven't heard from Kendall in about 7 months, were all extremely nervous and worried. Its so painful to know that one day we could get a call that Kendall's dead or never coming home. I feel terrible for the way I left it with him, I love him. For all I know he could be really hurt right now. Its tearing me apart not to hear from him. Were all busy and that's helping but at times we just can't help to cry. Kendall was right about brad, he hurt me, and broke it off a month later, I wanted to be in Kendall's arms so bad, sometimes I get a pit in my stomach and it just feels like somethings wrong. I cry myself to sleep almost every night, I miss him so much.

Kendall's Pov.

On what im guessing is the 30th day of being at this base I saw a little needle on the ground, I pulled it closer with my toes and some how picked it up with them. I tried lifting my legs up to my hands but it was so hard, im exhausted, beaten and bloody . But I pushed myself to do it for my team and family. It hurts so much, but I got it into my hand. I freed myself and dropped to the floor. My legs and arms feel like jelly, but I had to move quick.

Somewhere deep inside me I pulled a burst of energy and awareness. I peered around corners and down halls, I suffocated 2 guards and took their guns. I found a back exit into the forest. I looked around and it seemed I was at the back of the base. I took of into the forest, I smeared mud on my sore, bruised, and broken body I proceeded cautiously. Once I felt I was a good enough distance I laid down to rest, dreaming of going home. When I woke up next it was at least a day later.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Got this idea from a tv show called Hawaii five-0! Hope you liked it! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter, I like this one a lot! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Kendall's Pov.-continued

I woke up feeling dead, and broken I made myself get up and limp away. I must have been traveling, in agonizing pain, for 3 day's till I found a civilization that helped me. A little girl gave me a gold watch, she said it gave her strength and she wanted me to have it, I promised her I would bring it back. I left 4 day's later to make my way back to base. It took 2 weeks to find my way back to base, making it at least a 3 months away from my troops. When I got there they saw me and being so relived I passed out. They were all amazed at my appearance. They were just leaving to come for me. I told them how I got captured and how escaped but nothing in between, not wanting to relive it. I took 3 weeks for me to be able to stand on my own and walk around.

I now have 3 long wip scares on my back, 2 tazer scares on my chest and some other little ones. Im thinner and still weak. I was promoted to commander for my bravery, strength, service and leadership. It also means im a overseer of the missions and won't go on too many, mostly because of my condition and what i've been through. When I met with my commanders I told them about how I was treated and all the horrid things. The seal team leaders are sending me home for a while to rest and recover physically and mentally.

Katie's Pov.

We haven't heard from Kendall in at least 10 months, and its heart breaking not knowing if he is alive or not, its tearing my mom and Jo apart, especially with the way she left it. All that goes through our minds is that he's dead in a field somewhere. Me, Jo, my Mom, Carlos, Alexa is girlfriend, James, Logan and Camille who are now married, are having dinner celebrating Kendall's birthday without out him which is bitter. The wedding was happy and sad at the same time because Ken wasn't there. There was some light conversation, every once in a while a tear would drip from one of our eyes. Everyone was on the edge till my moms phone went off to some random number.

Mrs. Knights Pov.

"Hello!" I said picking up my phone.

"Hi Mom, its Kendall!" I heard him say, I froze, then bursted into tears dropping to the floor, everyone looked at me.

"Kendall?" I said, between sniffles, wondering if it was actually him.

"Yes, im flying home tomorrow at 7 pm." he said seriously

"Ok, im so happy to hear your voice and know your alive, how are you? Happy birthday!" I said laughing a little, then seeing Jo tears poring out of her eyes run out of the room and Katie going with her.

"Is that today?" he asked, I was shocked that he said that.

"Of course Kendall, you didn't celebrate?" I said concerned

"I didn't know it had been that long." he said sorta to himself.

"Kendall we've all been worried sick for months, why haven't you written?" I asked him wanting to know what he was doing and why he didn't tell us he was ok.

"I have to go, ill see you tomorrow bye mom." he said hanging up.

Im still in shock, I looked around Jo and Katie were out on the porch Katie's arms around Jo comforting her.

"It was Kendall, he's coming home tomorrow, he didn't know it was his birthday." I said receiving looks from everyone

"What do you mean, its his 22nd birthday?" Logan said on the verge of breaking down.

"He said he didn't know it was that long! Then he said he had to go and he'd see us tomorrow." I said seeing all the boys on the edge of breaking down.

"Its been over a year that we haven't seen him and 10 months since we heard from him and that's all he said." James asked in shock

Were all still shocked, but we started functioning and got his room and the house cleaned up. Katie, who drives now, and I are gonna go get him, unfortunately Jo is the only one available when he gets home but the next day were gonna have a big dinner together. I can't explain this feeling of relief. I can't imagine how he feels.

THE NEXT MORNING!

Jo's Pov.

Katie and Mrs. Knight are driving to get Kendall, then later when they get home ill go over. Im excited yet scared, what will he act like. We haven't seen him in over a year and my heart is aching to see him and feel him. It was the scariest time of my life when we didn't hear from him.

Katie's Pov.

When we got to the airport and saw his flight had landed I got so excited. There were a bunch of guys in uniforms scattered all over the drop-offs, so we circled around again, and we saw a group of guys wearing navy camo uniforms walking out the exit of Foreign Airlines. I puled over and parked, looking at the group closer, I saw Kendall at the front, my mom broke down crying in the car. I carefully opened my door and ran over to him, he pulled me close and I teared up. It felt good to touch him an know he is alive, but it wasn't the usual warm, comfortable Kendall huge.

"I missed you tons Ken! You scared the shit out of us." I said between sniffles.

"I missed you too, let me give mom a huge Katie." he said letting me go

He gave my mom along huge she was still crying a little.

"We should probably get out of the way!" Ken said grabbing his bag.

I opened the trunk and he put his stuff in.

"Bye Commander!" One of the guys in uniform said waving a little.

"See ya boys, stay out of trouble!" He said smiling a little, then I went to the driver seat.

"Driving?" Kendall asked me.

"Yeah, I got my licence 3 months ago, I guess you wouldn't know since you never wrote or called." I said getting in the car and instantly feeling bad for saying it.

"Katie!" My mom scolded me

"Sorry!" I said looking back at him, he just shrugged.

**Pretty good I hope! Anyway stay tuned for next chapter, when Kendall and Jo meet! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is guys, KENDALL AND JO! I think your gonna like it! PLEASE REVIEW! **

Kendall's Pov.

I met up with my mom and Katie, and as soon as they saw me my mom broke down and Katie was crying a little. I felt really bad for not being able to contact them for 10 months. I can't imagine what that was like. We got in the car, Katie has her licence which sucks to have missed that, she made it clear she was upset I wasn't there. They both were talking to me about everything at home, but I was just staring out the window not really listening. I thought to myself this isn't gonna be easy.

What am I gonna do for the next months. I honestly didn't want to go home, I just wanna stay away for a little, to get my shit together. What am I gonna do when I see Jo. The way we left things wasn't good, and Im to blame for that. If I knew there wasn't a good chance of me coming home, I would have kissed her and told her I loved her because what I fell for her is more than a frienship. But some how I did the unthinkable and am going home.

I almost feel dead inside at this point, I have anger issues and will snap at any second. Nightmares haunt my sleep, I usually wake up in a puddle of sweat every couple hours. I was snapped back into reality when we pulled up to the house.

"Jo is gonna come over in a little!" Katie said smiling and hoping out.

Jo's Pov.

After finishing up watching the kids I nanny I got a text from Katie saying they were home. I starting driving over and got really nervous. What is he gonna think when he sees me, will he be really happy will he cry, or will he just say hi. I arrived and walked in with jean shorts and a small crop top with a little bag over my shoulder. Kendall's back was to me he was taller and has brouder shoulders than I remembered, I mean it has been over a month. He was in navy blue camo and boots, He must have heard me come in because he turned around,

"Hey!" he said with a small smile. My hand went to covering my mouth and tears came out, I just stood there for a minute then I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck being able to feel for the first time what I really felt for him, his arms were around my waist, he didn't have to say he missed me, the way he held me said it all. I couldn't stop a few tears from spilling out of my eyes. We stayed like that for a minute me still crying a little. When he let go of me and I missed his touch.

"Hey, Happy Birthday!" I said smiling, the look on his face was a weird.

"Ya its crazy, Thanks! Im gonna go get changed real quick!" he said walking up to his room.

"Ok, that was a little weird." I said getting a paper towel to clean up my face.

"A little, doesn't he look skinnier?" Mrs. Knight said

After a few minutes he came down in a long sleeve t-shirt and short and sneakers. He did look a little skinny. He still had a lot of muscle it just didn't look thick. He defiantly lost weight and walks all stiff. He sat down on one of the high chairs along the island.

"So how was your time away, and why didn't you write!" Katie asked.

"It was really busy! Whats up with everyone here?" he said quickly

"Good, the bakery I work at is great I love it. And I like riding bikes now." Mrs. Knight said starting the conversation.

"A bakery, riding bikes?" he asked

"Yup, keeps me healthy." she said smiling

"Schools good too, I love driving myself. And my grades are good and lacrosse is going well. And I have a boyfriend!" she said the last part quickly, he then looked at me.

"Im nanying still and I love the kids. I've been really busy, obviously we were all thinking about you because ya know... oh and by the way, ummmm Logan and Camille got married last month." I said and I immediately saw the disappointment on his face.

"Wow! That was unexpected! I guess a lot can happen in a year." he said frowning.

It got a little awkward after that, we told him a little about the wedding and all the small things along the way. He was happy to hear everyone was doing well, Katie had plans to hangout with her boyfriend so she left, then Mrs. Knight got a phone call so she walked away leaving just Kendall and I.

"So...how ya really been Jo." Ken asked me taking a sip of water.

"Well im a lot better now that your home, I don't have to worry that were gonna get a call and your gonna be dead, why didn't you write?" I said rambling.

"Like I said I was very busy." he said defensively so I dropped it.

"Oh, I broke up with that brad guy a month after you left!" I said randomly.

"Sorry to hear that, why?" Kendall asked obviously not sorry

"Yeah sure, but it just wasn't the same after you left and is just became a problem." I said a little embarrassed.

"Look, im sorry for what I did and the way we left things. I if knew how long I was gonna be gone or what was gonna happen while I was away I would have never left it like that and im sorry Jo." he said with a dead and sad look in his eyes.

"Im sorry too, I should have listened to you. And everyday we didn't hear from you I regretted it and what I said. And when you didn't write us or anything for those 10 months, life was really hard, so im sorry to." I said wanting to cry in his arms.

"Yeah, and don't be." he said getting up.

"Anyway, how long are you home for!" I said wiping my eyes.

"Um... at least 2 months." he said

"Really, that's awesome. You'll be here for most of summer." I said, In hope of retrieving our relationship.

"Yeah!" he sid smiling a little and sighing

My phone went off and I looked at it seeing it was this guy I met the other night. I giggled at what he said. I looked up and Kendall was headed towards the back door.

"Im gonna go for a walk, see ya later." he said leaving, which sucked. But I left to go have dinner with , Joe, the guy I've been texting.

**Hope you guys loved it as much as I did! If you want me to post the next chapter soon leave a long review! Tell me what you think and what you would like to see in the Future! REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, the reviews were great last chapter, thank you so much! This Chapter is mostly JO AND KENDALL! GET EXCITED! Make sure you leave a review**

**!**Kendall's Pov.

It was great to see Jo and hug her and know she was ok. She looked amazing, so mature and beautiful. When we hugged it felt good to hold her. I got set up in my room and changed.

We all then talked, eventually Katie left to see her boyfriend and my mom left on a call. So Jo and I talked for a while, it was a little uncomfortable me being gone so long, and we've grown apart which sucks, but with everything that happened to me while I was away its understandable for me.

Were all getting together to have dinner tomorrow. I wanna see everyone but nothing will be the same around them, I always have my guard up. Its pretty exhausting to put on a happy face and act like everything fine.

I went back to the house and watched T.V. with my mom for a while then decided to go to bed. At 2, 4 then 6 I woke up from nightmares, so at 6 I got up and went for a walk. I was just sitting on a park bench when someone called my name, it was Alexa Carlos's girlfriend walking her dog. We hugged and talked for a while. After I went back to the house and hung around.

I met Katie's boyfriend Derek, when I was walking back, it just made me mad so I shook his hand then walked inside. I went up to my room to think. Should I be here? Im physically suffering and I do't want anyone to know so I cover up my body and scare with clothes and act strong. Mentally my mind is all messed up with feelings and frustration. I get mad easy and can't control it, I feel like I could snap at any minute.

The people I love and care for are distant and we've grown apart. I don't know how to fix it and I can't do it here. It was around 3 when I heard a knock on my door, I opened it and was tackled by bear hugs from the guys, it hurt my still weak bones and mucle.

"Kendall, bro!" James said letting me go.

"How ya been brother, we've missed you tons, you scared the shit out of us to." Logan said laughing a little. Carlos looked like he was about to cry.

"You ok Carlos?" I said smiling at my little Latino friend.

"Yeah, its just so great to see you." he said giving me another hug.

My mom made steaks and we all sat down to eat. I was sitting next to James and Katie and was a cross from Jo.

Everyone told me about the wedding, it sounded like a blast. I told them a little bit about the guys on my Seal Team.

"What can you tell us about your missions?" Camille asked me. I thought for a second about my time in Russia,

"Umm...Nothing!" I said putting a piece of steak in my mouth, they all gave me a weird look.

"You can't or you don't want to?" Katie said, pissing my off.

"Both I guess, I'll be back!" I said getting up and walking into the kitchen.

A minute later Jo came in to check on me I guess, for some reason I just can't stay mad when shes around or at her, but im just so confused too.

Jo's Pov.

I got up to go check on Kendall and get some more water. I walked in and looked at his hands, they were all red, I guessed from squeezing the counter.

"You ok?" I asked him filling up my glass. He looked at me then his hands,

"Yeah sorry for that im just tired and... stuff." he said getting some potatoes and the we walked back to the table.

No ones Pov.

Everyone talked for a little while longer. Then Jo, Camille and the guys were going out but Kendall said he would rather stay home. They didn't want to leave him but he made them go.

Kendall and Katie hung out for a while, then they went to bed.

Kendall woke up again around 2:30 and decided to go out side because there's no point in going back to bed then waking up and hour later with nightmares.

Jo's Pov.

We had a fun night out bar hoping, but I wished I had stayed with Kendall. I was gonna saty over Camille's but I wanted to be in my own bed so I drove home. When I got home I went to let my dog out quietly,it was a beautiful bright night. When my dog came back we were just about to walk inside when I heard a cough. I looked over to the Knights house and saw someone sitting on one of the chairs in the back yard.

Guessing by size, it would be Kendall. I decided to see what he was doing up.

"Ken?" I said just loud enough for him to hear. He turned his head around and looked up at me.

"Oh, Hey Jo." he said as I went and sat in the chair next to him.

"Why are you up?" I asked him.

"I couldn't sleep." he said looking over to me.

"Are you okay Kendall? You don't seem thrilled to be home." I said a little annoyed.

"I am happy to see everyone and be away from any chance of going back to one of those hell holes. But im not the same anymore, im not even sure if I should be here." he said confusing me.

"Kendall you were gone for so long, you missed one of the biggest moments in your best friends life, hell you didn't even know they were getting married because for 10 months we didn't know where you were, if you were alive we didn't know anything. So its gonna take a little time to get back to normal and of course you should be here, you don't have anywhere else to go, these people here are your life." I said not being able to believe what he said.

"Things won't go back to the way they were. Im not ready to go back there, I need to get myself together, maybe take some time away.

"Kendall why would you do that?" I said even more frustrated.

"You don't understand Jo, everything's messed up in my head, im not stable. I need time away to get myself together." he said leaning back.

"What happened to make you like this, its like I don't even know you anymore!" I said standing up.

"You right you don't know me anymore Jo, im different. Stuff happened that you don't need to know. I just have to go, im doing it for myself and you. Im weak physically, I know you see im thin and I need to find strength and get my head under control." He said standing up too.

I just looked at him like he was a complete stranger, I really don't know the person im in love with, all I knew was the person I was in love with. This isn't him.

"Kendall, or whoever you are, go do what you need to, but know that your leaving everyone who loves you, so don't count on all of us being here when you come back. If you even do." I walked by him running my hand lightly along his arm thinking that this is the last time I might actually think of him as the old Kendall. I walked away holding in tears with a broken heart.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, I did a lot! If you want the next chapter soon you better leave a long review. I liked your guys ideas and am gonna try and work one into the story! PLEASE REVIEW!**

** PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope you guys loved the last chapter, this on is great too! Make sure you leave a long review everyone! **

Kendall's Pov.

I was sitting outside around like 3 am because I couldn't sleep and somehow Jo found me. I told her I was thinking of going away for a while. She got upset and we argued for a while.

She just doesn't understand and I wish I could tell her but I just can't. I felt bad because its not fair for me to come home and then leave again, but she doesn't get that im doing for her and everyone else.

Jo said that if I leave the people that love me might not be here when I come back. When she left she ran her hand along my arm and I wanted so badly to pull her back, tell her everything, but that can't happen.

She makes me feel so confused, in her small black dress that hugs her perfectly, her high heels and messy yet perfect hair. My head is spinning, what is wrong with me.

I decided to go back to bed and ill talk with my mom in the morning.

THE NEXT MORNING!

I woke up around 8:30 and my mom was making breakfast for us because it was Sunday morning.

"Hi mom!" I said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Kendall!" she said giving me a hug which she's done everyday.

"Mom I need your help and I just want you to be honest with me, and not hold me back or push me forward." I said looking her in the eye. She took a deep breath then nodded.

"Listen its been great seeing everyone and taking time away from the academy, but im a little overwhelmed with everything. Mom something happened that messed me up. I haven't been able to sleep, what im thinking that it would be for me to get way for a while to get myself together." I said , she looked upset and was quiet for a while.

"Can I just ask why you feel like you have to leave your family and friends who can help you?" she said looking at me.

"Mom a lot happened to me while I was away. It damaged me mostly physically but I've gotten better. Mentally its been permanent. Im confused on feeling for people because I don't trust people. And I don't want anyone to see whats wrong with me. I can't relax or be comfortable because my guard is up, im always paranoid. I feel like I'm gonna go insane soon, and I need to get my head under control and figure it all out. I can't do that around everyone here because I don't want to hurt you guys, and you don't need to know what happened. And I want you guys to look at me the same, not with pity and if I stay I'll break open here and pour it all out." I said sighing.

"Kendall you can tell me anything, im your mother, nothing will change!" she said standing up.

"Mom you don't understand, you would never look at me the same and you would pity me I don't want pity." I said starting to get frustrated.

"Ok Kendall! I can't tell you what to do and I have to trust that this is the right thing for your heath. I support you, and when your ready to talk I'm here for you." she said with a sad face.

"Thank you! Its just something I have to do, i'm gonna stay in a buddies house and I won't be gone forever, just a month or something like that." I said giving a small smile.

"That sounds good. Kendall, while you away figure out you feeling for Jo. I know there's something there, and I know she loves and misses you so much. Please don't hurt her, she's been through so much and she really needs you but your leaving. Its gonna crush her." my mom said tearing up.

That stung. I don't want to hurt her I love her but its for her.

"Your right she deserves better." I said walking away.

Katie's Pov.

Kendall just told me he's leaving for a while to get better, I don't understand what he ment by that but decided not to ask. I was upset at first but he said it was good for him and he will stay in contact and won't be gone to long. He's leaves tomorrow morning.

He told the guys and they didn't understand but support him and din't give him trouble..

Kendall's Pov.

It was another night of very little sleep, and awful nightmares. I was getting my stuff in the car and when I was all packed up and said goodbye to my family. I drove into Jo's drive way and hoped out. As I walked across the yard I saw her car in the garage. I knocked on the door and a couple minutes later she opened the door.

"Hey!" she said stepping aside to let me in.

"Hey." I said walking in.

"You leaving?" she said looking up at me.

"Yeah. I'll be back sooner than you know and I'll be better." I said hoping she might forgive me.

"Yeah, and sorry for what I said the other night, that wasn't nice. It just sucks a lot." she said wrapping her loose sweater tighter and looking at the floor.

"And I'm sorry for doing this, but its the only way I see I can get myself together for you. I don't want to hurt you guys and if I stay that might happen. I'll keep in touch." I said looking at the time.

"I'll still miss you, and don't forget about us." she said holding in tears. I decided it was time to go. She shut the door and I started walking away.

As I walked I away I thought last time I left without a hug, that can't happen this time.

Jo's Pov.

I started to walk away from the door keeping in tears then I heard the front door open, it was Kendall coming towards me.

"I'm not leaving without a hug this time!" He said with a deep voice, wrapping his big arms around my shoulders and I wrapped mine tight around his waist.

"Good!" I said hoping he would never let go.

"Please stay in touch." I said when he let go.

"I will! Bye Jo!" He said kissing my forehead and leaving for good this time. I wished he kissed my lips, I just wanna feel that spark go off.

**WOW! Kendall's leaving again, to where and how long? Stay tuned to find out, who he meets, if he gets better and when he returns! REVIEW!**

**Everyone who had Favorited and Followed this story make sure you leave a REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I haven't posted is a while, I've been really busy! I hope you guys had a fun Halloween! Thanks for the reviews, keep emm commin!**

No ones Pov.

Kendall drove up to the lake house the the middle of April is was a little chilly but still nice in Maine.

He was staying at the house of a navy friend who knew what ken went through and said it was fine if he stayed there for a while. He said his cousin was staying there too and but he didn't say his cousin was a girl, so when Kendall got there it was pretty awkward.

She was nice when he got there, but a big flirt.

Kendall's Pov.

"Hi, im Kendall! Are you Derek's cousin?" I asked the girl who opened the door.

"Yeah hi Kendall, Im Alex! Nice to meet you, come on in!" she said stepping aside. (Google "Jana Kramer" for what Alex looks like)

It was a big house and a beautiful lake. We talked for a while, she flirted a lot, but she seems nice and I think shes a deeper person inside. I think were gonna get along just fine.

She told me a lot a little about herself and her family. She isn't close to her family except Derek. I texted everyone to let them know I got here fine.

For the next week I got to know Alex a lot better than the hot flirty version I met at first. She's really pretty, cute, and goofy. She's easy to talk to and I think for me its because we don't have any a history.

I told my mom Derek's cousin was a girl and she was a little mad about that, because that wasn't apart of me getting my shit together on my own. But I told her more and she said Alex sounded fine. She also said I should tell Jo. So I did the second week, and she was pissed and jealous, I could hear it in her voice.

Its not like I wanna date Alex or anything, she's just a friend. Jo just thinks I should be home and with her, not a stranger who's a girl.

Jo's Pov.

Kendall told me his friends cousin was a girl and that there staying in the same house and that got me so mad.

How can he not tell I love him and want him here. Not with some slut who just wants to sleep with him, and doesn't even know him, or who didn't wait over a year for him to come home.

It hurt so bad to know he was with someone else. And that maybe he didn't even care for me. He still texted me once or twice a week but that was it.

No ones Pov.

After 4 weeks of Kendall and Alex hanging out and getting to know each other they became very close. Alex told him about her family and how they did things she couldn't forgive and that she broke up with her loving boyfriend.

She told him how she was a druggie and all about the problems she had. He listened and became a person for her to lean on and find comfort and protection in.

He told her how he had changed completely and how many problems he also caused. She was there to listen to him and tell him that everything was going to be ok. He told her about his family and all about Jo and how he had confusing problems for her.

Alex told him the feelings mean he loves her and that he needs to go back to her. From what he said about her, there's no way she didn't love him to. She knew he wasn't emotionally ready to go back .

He told her little things about his training and missions. Making sure he kept out the Top Secret stuff.

One day Kendall was sitting outside on the dock just relaxing., then Alex came out and sat beside him.

"Kendall can I just say I think you awesome and that im so thankful for you and what you've done for me. I've been able to share everything with you and being completely honest, and well your the best friend I've ever had." Alex said looking down and leaning into him.

"That means a lot to me! I'm glad there's someone I can help. I trust you with my problems and you trust me and that's a great friendship. Kendall said smiling down at her.

You know you can tell me anything and it won't affect me, bit i'll always be thereto listen." Alex said getting up.

"Now get up bestie!" She commanded him. He got up, she smiled wide at him then shoved him off the dock into the water. She started cracking up.

"Wow, why didn't I see that coming?" he said hanging on the side of the dock.

"Haha, expect the unexpected!" she said cracking yp, he smiled up at her.

"There's something I need to tell you, that I've Kept in.' Kendall said climbing onto the dock, he face was completely serious and he looked troubled.

"What? Are you already keeping secrets from me, that's it wee through." Alex said giggling.

"No, I haven't told anyone and didn't plan to, but I think that's what's troubling me the most. And your the only one who can handle it!" He said looking strait at her.

"Kendall, I'm here for you!" Alex said back.

"When I went away the third time for missions I was promoted to my teams leader, which is really early for someone at my age. I was honored and nervous, I was responsible for all the guys lives. I handled the first few small ones well, but then we were assigned a big, important rescue mission in lower Russia. It was Derek's third mission." Kendall turned to the water with his back to Alex

**BOOOMMMMMM! SURPRISE!**

**I hope you guys liked it, and Alex! All good things to come! Don't worry guys, Jo still is gonna be a big part!**

**Make sure to REVIEW! Tell me what you think about Alex and that whole situation! Kendall's big secret mite slip out! And maybe she'll send him for professional help, or maybe she will be his help!**

**STAY TUNED!**


	13. Chapter 13

HEY GUYS SORRY FOR NO POSTING I'VE BEEN VERY BUSY! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER!

No one's Pov.

"Anyway, we left I took almost 2 weeks to get to our position safely and together. Once it was time to start we made sure we were all ready. My job was to set a bomb at the commanding officers house. Derek was coming with me, while the other guys went to rescue the other guys. Derek was next to me holding the detonator as I se the explosions. He was very nervous. his hands were shaking and I guess his finger flipped the switch setting the bomb for 40 seconds" Kendall said and at this point he was on the brink of tears, Alex was completely silent with her hands over her mouth.

"Its ok Ken, you don't have to!" she said putting a hand on his back.

"Yes I do! After I saw what happened we had a bout 30 seconds. I told him to run get the other guys and leave me. He hesitated and I yelled at him, tears were spilling out of his eyes. I took the detonator and threw it and took off in the direction that was closer to the woods. But I wasn't fast enough and I was blown into the air." Alex was pretty much paralyzed.

"I became unconscious. I woke up chained up in a warehouse. Four Russians were talking in the corner. I was bloody , and was left with just ripped up cargo pants on." At this Kendall had a tear dripping down his cheek.

He told Everything.

All he went through, how they beat him, what they called him! Alex eventually had tears streaming down her face. Kendall let himself become very vulnerable, living it over again was like stabbing his heart over and over again.

He told her how she escaped, and how he got back to base.

"The Russians had been sending pictures of me passed out and covered in blood and dirt completely beaten to my base. They even sent a video." Kendall said picking his phone up and finding the video.

Alex watched as they Russians spoke in their language yelling, and kicking Kendall. After that she shut it off, wrapping her arms around him.

"I took me two months to get better, I still wasn't completely healed. And the reason I always wear shirts is because..." Kendall pulled off his shirt slowly showing Alex his scares.

"Three wip scares on my back, tazer ones on my chest, a long one on my bicep from a knife. And a few others." he said while she ran her fingers along them.

"Kendall... How did you ever live." Alex said letting tears flow down her face. She could see how he was trying to be strong, but he just brokwe down and started crying. She took him in her arms and held him.

"I just though of never seeing the people I love again." he said sniffling. He pulled back and wiped his face.

"The though of never seeing my little sister grow up, seeing my mom happy, seeing my best friends, and not ever seeing Jo's beauty ever again." At that Alex smiled.

"Kendall there's hope for you, you will get better." Alex said

"How? The people I've killed their faces keep popping up in my head, the way I look and what they did haunts my sleep." Kendall said breaking down.

"Listen to me! What you did is not who you are, what happened to you didn't defeat you, you conquered it! Your stronger than ever! You just have to know that! You've served your country and completed deadly missions. You're a hero and a fighter never let anyone take that away from you." Alex said pulling him out of his deadly state.

They sat in silence for a while. Just comforting each other.

"Listen Kendall, I've been thinking about what you've said, and think its time for me to give my family another chance." Alex said looking up at him

"That's great, I'm really proud of you, you've come a long way." Kendall said pulling himself Away from his terrible thoughts.

"And I want you to go back to your family too!" Alex said rising up.

"I'm not ready yet, and i'm not gonna hold you back, that's not fare." Kendall said getting up.

"Kendall Knight! I'll have you know that im gonna wait for you. I'm gonna be here every step off the way helping you get better, and comfortable with yourself." Alex said seriously.

"Were going back together, and I'm gonna make sure you get with Jo! Its completely obvious that you guys are in love and i'm gonna help you make it happen." Alex said smiling at him.

"Thank you Alex! Your someone who I can trust and a good friend. And it won't affect our relationship like it would others. I guess your my new therapist." Kendall said hugging her.

**I think one of the reasons I didn't post soon was because I didn't get many reviews!**

** SO PLEASE REVIEW AND i'LL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT SOON! REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. Really am proud of this story. Hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving! **

No ones Pov.

Meanwhile back in North Carolina, Jo's feelings for Kendall have grown and she now knows fully what she wants. After talks with Camille and Katie or even Mrs. Knight she's realized shes completely in love with her old best friend.

Jo's still nannying but is ready to move on from it, she's been trying out for little acting spots but has only got one small one. But she's determined to make it big time. But she needs Kendall first.

Kendall's Pov.

Alex has been great to me, she's become personal therapist. I feel comfortable enough that I can tell her anything, and I have told her everything. She's made me walk around without a shirt, telling me its who I am inside and not what people see on the outside. Its worked, and has only taken 3 weeks.

I'm more comfortable in my own skin, I can control myself. I find myself laughing and smiling a bit more because I don't have a big burden on my shoulders. I've talked with Alex about my feelings, mostly for Jo and that stuff.

She tells me I'm in love with Jo. But that's hard for me to see, she was my best friend for forever, now just a friend who I'm not completely comfortable around, and it sucks.

I've come to realize I do really have strong feeling for her, but the first thing in a relationship is telling the truth.

There's a lot I can't tell Jo, first because its information I'm not aloud to share, and if I tell her what happened in Russia and other things, she will never look at me the same.

But Alex said if she really love's me she will understand and wait till I'm ready. She might get frustrated but I can't just spill it all out right away.

After a lot of thinking, I've decided I'm ready to go back. We said we would face our family's together. I feel more comfortable with myself, I'm excited to see my family. I miss them and my friends mostly Jo.

This is gonna be hard but as long as I stay calm and think I'll be fine. I'm a little nervous about them meeting Alex.

But I'm not letting that stop me, I'm stronger than that. This time away has also let me get back to myself physically and I'm stronger than ever.

We spent a weekend at Alex's family and they were great to her. It made me so happy she deserved it so much. Now were off to my home. I'm determined too be a better person to them and be more comfortable. I don't really want them to see my scares so I'll still cover my back around them.

I let everyone know I was coming home, they were thrilled. When We pulled into the driveway, Katie and her boyfriend Drew were sitting up on the porch so they came down.

"Hey Ken!" Katie said hoping down the steps.

"Hey Katie!" I said giving her a big hug!

"Drew, how are you doing?" I said asked shaking his hand trying to be more open. Which seemed to make Katie happy.

"Umm... I'm good, how are you?" He said timidly.

"Good. Guys this is Alex, Alex this is my sister Katie and Drew." I said smiling.

"Hi, its nice to finally meet you!" Alex said shaking there hands.

"You too!" Katie said.

"I'm gonna grab my bag really quick." Alex said going to the front seat.

"Kendall are you two together?" Katie asked staring daggers at me.

"No!" I said strongly." Giving her a disappointing look, I hope it doesn't look like that.

Katie's Pov.

Kendall got home about an hour ago, he looks great! And his spirits seem high and he's actually smiling. We met his absolutely beautiful friend Alex. At first I thought that they were together but Kendall quickly shut that down.

But Alex seems very nice and her and Ken seem to have a good relationship, but I'm still keeping my eyes on her for Jo.

Mom met Alex and we all talked and caught up. They told us about the lake and the house. They were funny together, they reminded me of Jo and Kendall in high school. But there much more mature and Kendall's more grown and very large.

Suddenly I remembered Jo, Kendall has to go see her, she's in love with him!

"Jo's home, you should go say hi." I said looking over to her drive way.

Kendall gave Alex a look and she gave him a quick nod.

"I'll show you to your room first." He said hesitating.

"No, go now!" Alex said surprisingly and pointing to the door. He nodded and walked toward the door.

"Alex, I'll show you to your room." My mom said helping her with her bag.

"Thanks so much." Alex said grabbing her other bag.

Kendall's Pov.

I was walking over to Jo's house to say hey. I gathered myself at the door and thought of everything that's happened in the last year. From Russia to home to meeting Alex.

But it's finally time I'm better. I'm confident and ready to do this. I knocked on the door twice and waited.

"Kendall, Hey!" Camille said opening the door.

"Camille, hey how are you?" I said giving her a big hug.

"Great, come in right now!" She said walking in front of me.

"Cam, who was at the..." Jo said coming down the steps and then seeing me.

"Kendall hey!" She said timidly then came over and gave me a tight hug and I returned it really not wanting to let go.

The feeling of her under my arms was all I wanted, She's all I live for!

"How have you guys been?" I said letting go.

"Good, two months felt like a long time tho." Jo said and blushed a little. I smiled.

"Well I'm good, oh and I'm pregnant!" Cam said smiling.

'No way!' I said giving her a huge hug.

'That's so awesome. I'm very happy for you." I said receiving weird looks from them both. I'm guessing they weren't expecting me to be happy.

I talked with them for a little while, and when I told them about Alex I could tell they both were not happy about me spending so much time with her. But I told them a little about her family situation and Camille softened up but not Jo.

"Alex is actually... here.' I said receiving a WTF look from both of them.

**Alex has been introduced to the family. Are things gonna heat up? Hope you guys like this chapter, stay tuned!**

** REVIEW PLEASE! PLEASE! REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys whats up? I'm glad you all liked last chapter. This one is more about Alex and more Jo, but still waiting for some Drama and stuff. **

**PAY CLOSE ATTENTION TO WHAT JO SAYS BELOW!**

Kendall's Pov. (continued)

"Wow!" Camille said getting up.

Jo still hadn't said anything she just had a disgusted look on her face, and that made me mad.

"You guys should come over and meet her, but I guess by the looks on your faces that's not gonna happen, just because I left. Don't judge her or be rude because it wasn't her choice I left and she's the biggest reason I'm back." I said getting up and leaving.

Camille's Pov.

"Why does he always do that?" Jo said when Kendall left.

"He's probably just uncomfortable and looking for a reason to leave. Just let it go." I said trying not to make it a big deal.

"Ohh Camille, that's so easy for you to say you have it perfect, you've had your best friend all along and now you guys are a perfect little family! You don't understand the meaning of 'the pain of love'. It's not like every time you see Logan you have to hold yourself back from going into his embrace and kissing him! You didn't have to go through the process of him leaving you, then coming back completely different and basically moving on to another best friend." Jo pored that all out on the brink of tears.

I just stood there, thought bouncing around my head that what if that happened to me and Logan.

Wow, I guess I really don't understand, and I guess I underestimated her love for Kendall!

"OK, Wow. I guess I really don't understand your situation, and now my eyes have been opened to it. But I do know about love, Jo you need to let it come naturally, don't push him or yourself." I said getting my stuff together.

"Again, easier said than done." Jo said rolling her eyes. Then giving me a small apologizing look.

"Listen Jo, maybe the reason he's found a friendship in Alex is because, he feels more for you, and I know by the way he looks at you that he wants you. So what you do is go meet Alex and from now on you should dress very cute and hot which will put him on edge." I said giving her a grin.

"I guess, I'm sorry for flipping on you, It's just very hard to hold it all in. I'm gonna go over there now. BYE!" She said going to run upstairs.

Jo's Pov.

I got myself together and worked up the courage to go meet Alex. I put on leggings with combats and and a tank top below my sweater, since its still a little chilly.

Katie texted me and said they were gonna watch a movie and that it would be a perfect time.

As I walked over I said to myself 'just Friends'.

I kinda just walked in, because that's what I used to do, they were all in the kitchen.

"Hey guys!" I said with a smile as I walked in.

"Hey, Jo this is Alex, Alex, Jo!" Kendall said smiling.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I said shaking her hand.

"You too!" She said, and then sent Kendall and weird grin which I didn't like.

"Were gonna watch the Goonies, Alex has never seen it." Katie said popping it in.

Omg, really? You'll love it!" I said trying to sound excited.

Katie and I sat on one couch and Kendall and Alex on the other. I tried not to let it bother me and just keep smiling.

Alex was laughing like the whole time, Kendall was too. That was something that made me happy. At least someone could make him laugh, just not me! It used to just be me and him.

"Wow, that was a great movie!" Alex said still laughing a little.

"Right, the best." Katie said

"We should order some pizza!" Kendall said pulling out his phone. It was a funny thing to here from him because he's mister fit.

He did look healthier and thicker, and his muscle was still showing through his long sleeve shirt, which he wears all the time which I'm kinda thankful for because if he didn't have a shirt on I would just stare. I haven't seen him shirtless since before he left last time.

He had a good bite of hair, it was styled to the side kinda like James. Speaking of James,

"Have you seen James or any of the guys yet?" I said thinking that its weird he hasn't seen his best friends.

"No, Carlos said he was coming over at some point, and tomorrow Logan, Camille, Carlos and Lex are gonna come for dinner, which your and if you wanted to come to." Kendall said walking to the door to get the pizza.

Katie and I gave each other looks then I said, "What about James?" I said when He walked back to us.

"I'm not trying to be around James anymore, He's not who he used to be." Kendall said getting plates.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. A lot about Jo's feelings, next chapter you might get what your waiting for (wink wink) **

**MAKE SURE YOU LEAVE A REVIEW THEY MEAN THE WORLD TO ME!**

** REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

"I'll be right back." Alex said and walked upstairs.

"You've changed to, and you can't just shut out your best friend." I said and Katie agreed with me.

"Kendall that's not fair you haven't even seen him." Katie said giving him a "Duh" look.

"I have seen Him, he's a duce bag and a jerk. Who knows when I'll leave again or how long we even have on this earth so I'm not gonna waste that time around people who are ignorant and self absorbed. People who actually missed my presence, their the people worth my time and he's not one of them." Kendall said throwing the pizza out in front of us.

And wow he really just told us, me and Katie gave each other looks then the both of us smiled at each other and said,

"Stubborn!" We both started laughing, but Ken didn't.

"Oh Kendall, lighten up a little." Alex said, I guess she had come down.

As soon as she said that he did. WHAT THE FUCK. He listens to her and not us, its like she's the only one he likes or wants to be around.

It hurts so much it's like our presence isn't a big deal for him, like we left him, and not he left us.

"My brother!" The door flung open and Carlos ran in and jumped up on Kendall.

Hey Carlitos, I missed you buddy." Kendall said giving Carlos a big huge.

Carlos met Alex and we all hung around and talked and laughed, even tho im still a little mad that About Alex being around. But she's apparently helped Him get back to himself a little, so I'm just gonna try and get to know her.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. A lot about Jo's feelings, next chapter you might get what you've been waiting for. (wink wink)**

**MAKE SURE YOU LEAVE A REVIEW, THEY MEAN THE WORLD TO ME!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**PLEASE ****REVIEW!**


End file.
